the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 14
Pregnant Meme is the premiere episode of season 2 and the fourteenth episode of MPGIS. It aired on March 5th, 2013. Summary In the girls bathroom, Desmond, the school janitor, is attempting to clean the toilet, which won't flush due to a large amount of poop clogging it. When Trisha comes in and asks what he's doing, Desmond explains that he always has trouble cleaning the girls bathroom because of the toilets, to which Trisha mutters that she thought the toilets were automatic. Desmond also hands her a pregnancy test dropped by one of the girls in the stall, which Trisha initially mistakes for an iPod shuffle, but is shocked to learn what it really is and runs out the bathroom, leaving Desmond to content with the toilet. Near the lockers, Brittnay is talking with a boy when Trisha suddenly comes up and punches her in the stomach, believing the positive pregnancy test belongs to her. Brittnay denies this, becoming angry when the boy she's talking to awkwardly leaves. The noise summons Mackenzie, who also punches Brittnay in the stomach when Trisha tries to explain the pregnancy test. Once things calm down, the girls determine that Brittnay can't be pregnant because she is saving her virginity, Trisha can't be pregnant because her boyfriend has no genitals, and Mackenzie is in the middle of her period. The girls decide to find out who is, with the intention of mocking her. They first approach Deandra, but are shocked by the fact that she has her arms back, with the left arm being robotic. Deandra explains that she couldn't decide between having two human or two robotic arms, and decided to go with both. When asked about the pregnancy test, she denies it, citing no guy wanting to get with a girl with no arms. Mackenzie gleefully believes only one other person can be pregnant, and seeks out Shay Van Buren, who is talking with Saison Margeurite. When Mackenzie approaches she calls Shay "Gay Van Buren," prompting her to punch Brittnay in the stomach for the third time this episode. She says the punch was from her older sister, then hands a book from her younger sister to Trisha. Mackenzie confronts Shay about the pregnancy, and she vehemently denies it, causing the girls to get confused. At that moment, Blaine walks in, asking Saison if their baby will be born French or American, and the girls are shocked to find out that Saison is the one who's pregnant. Brittnay finds this to be hilarious, and thanks Saison for giving her the best day ever. When Saison tries to say what an honor it is to carry Blaine's baby, pretending not to know how to say baby, this triggers Brittnay enough to try and go after her, but she is held back by Mackenzie and Trisha while Shay, Blaine and Saison leave. Trisha ends the episode saying that she often doesn't know how to say the word baby either. Characters *Desmond Irie (first appearance) *Trisha Cappelletti *Brittnay Matthews *Blond boy (first appearance) *Mackenzie Zales *Deandra *Shay Van Buren *Saison Margeurite *Blaine McClaine Trivia *This is the first episode where Deandra is shown with her iconic robot arm. *A running gag in the episode is when someone punches Brittnay in the stomach, thinking she was the one pregnant. *Due to a widespread video meme called "Pregnant Meme", the name of this episode has been changed to "Pregnant Meme" presumably to show that this is the origin of the audio used in the meme. *Mackenzie still has a blood stain on her cheer uniform from ripping Deandra's arms off in "Deandra's Arms."